gscouncilsownawardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Saleswoman Badge
Saleswoman is a Junior Badge from the Girl Scouts of Central and Western Massachusettts Council. As part of troop program, the Fall Product Sale and Cookie Sale provide opportunities for learning, skills building and fund raising. This badge will help you to understand the product sales programs and ways to make them more successful for you and your troop. Select six activities. = Activities = ### With your troop, discuss troop program plans and budget. Set a troop goal. During the sale, keep a troop goal chart which shows each girl's contribution. After the order-taking portion of the sale, evaluate the following with your troop: Did the troop meet its goal? Did each girl meet her goal? As a troop, what things will you do differently next year? ::: 2. What is your individual goal? Make an individual goal chart to use during the sale. If working on the cookie sale, how do you plan to use your cookie credits? ::: 3. Find someone who is a salesperson. Visit them at their place of business or invite them to attend a meeting. Talk about their job: What does the person do, how did they train for their job, what does the person like and dislike about the job? Ask this person for some tips on being a good salesperson. ::: 4. Have a salesperson demonstrate selling techniques, then put on a skit or puppet show to demonstrate the do's and don'ts of good saleswomanship. Take turns being the salesperson and the customer. ::: 5. How can you create the best first impression while selling? What impression does the Girl Scout uniform convey? Stage a fashion show demonstrating a good and a poor appearance. ::: 6. Watch TV, listen to the radio, read newspapers or magazines to see how products are advertised: Do they tell the truth? How do you feel when they put down another product? Make up an advertisement for your favorite Girl Scout product. Share it with your troop. ::: 7. With your troop discuss ways to increase sales. What new groups can you approach? What new methods can you use? To how many people can you sell? Make a list of potential customers. Use this list while taking orders, and when setting your individual goal for the sale. ::: 8. The how-tos: ###### Know your product. Find out about Girl Scout cookies or nuts and calendars: the different kinds, their names, the cost, the calories, etc. ###### Taking orders: discuss with your troop what to say and do when selling. ###### Keeping records: find out what information you need from your customers and why. ###### Keep your order card for next year. You will have a good starting list of customers. ::: 9. Help plan and participate in a discussion about safety. Talk about ways to keep yourself safe either during order-taking and delivery or at a cookie shop (booth sale). Post the results of the discussion, as a reminder during the sale. ::: 10. Make a new dessert using Girl Scout cookies, nuts or chocolate as the main ingredient to serve at a special occasion. = See also = List of Council's Own Junior Badges = External Links = Girl Scouts of Central and Western Massachusetts Council's Own Awards Saleswoman Badge